Crushed
by Uchuuwrites
Summary: Jasper develops a crush and doesn't take it very well.


Jasper runs into a big problem living in a house with Steven and the other gems and the problem was Pearl. Jasper wasn't sure what exactly it was about her that bothered her, made her nervous, and if she had a heart she was sure it would beat faster whenever she was around her. Steven has explained it meant she liked Pearl but Jasper doesn't like anyone let alone someone like Pearl. She was a gem who had no real respect for what she was created to do, who helped this rebellion, and fell for the woman who destroyed her diamond, Pink Diamond. And while she has come to understand Earth, and the reasons why the rebellion was so necessary, she under no circumstance will ever like Pearl. That's what she continues to tell herself anyway.

Jasper comes up with a plan and an end goal that she wants to achieve to take Pearl down. Not in a malicious way but to show she does not like her and doesn't stay up thinking about her. Her plan starts out with three easy steps. The first step is something Steven calls, "stalking," but Jasper calls it, "surveillance." The plan involves Jasper following Pearl wherever she goes. Steven's not sure how this helps prove she doesn't like Pearl but keeps quiet when Pearl asks why Jasper is following her. He insists she's trying to learn about human life and what happens in Beach City when they aren't going on missions but Pearl doesn't buy it. It's not just following her on missions or around the city but around the house, to the arena, even into the bathroom so she could clean. She's stalking her as far as Pearl is concerned.

Jasper continues to the second step by bothering Pearl about everything. Putting things back in the wrong spot, making messes and not bothering to clean them up, creating several holes in the floor of their beach home and ignoring Pearl's leadership on missions. She begins to steal Pearl's things, make snide remarks at anything she says or does and just becomes extremely annoying. Pearl starts to believe Jasper is doing this on purpose, maybe to test her leadership skills or her restraints but Steven and Connie are convinced Jasper has a crush on Pearl and try to explain how this is what young kids do when they have a crush.

Jasper doesn't believe them.

When time came for the third and final step, Jasper wasn't sure what to do anymore. The third step was supposed to be challenge Pearl in the arena to show just how strong and powerful she had been compared to Pearl. That she wasn't weak and falling for a pearl wasn't something a quartz like her could do. The third step fails. Pearl isn't looking—too busy berating Amethyst for a comment she's made—when Jasper knocks her down and she quickly clings to the quartz, bringing her down to the ground with her.

Jasper is staring down at Pearl, watching the blue of her eyes staring back at her and that feeling washes over her again. She isn't sure what it is or what causes it, but the sudden urge to kiss the gem becomes very real to her. "Are you okay?" Jasper asks, clearing her throat as she pulls away to sit back on her knees.

"I'm fine but this is in no way appropriate for combat." Pearl sits up, dusting off her top.

"Well, if you didn't get so distracted than you wouldn't have lost."

"I didn't lose." Pearl huffs as she watches Jasper stand up and does the same.

"Looks like you lost to me."

"We really need to talk about this, Jasper. What's been bothering you? I just want to understand. Steven told me-"

"He doesn't know anything!" She interrupts her, shouting defensively. "I just don't like being around you."

"Well, we're a team now and you're going to have to put your dislike of me aside in order to work together."

"It's not that. I don't hate you…I li-" She growls, "I'm heading home."

Jasper spends another week trying to think of a new third step—or is it the fourth step—but is coming up empty. Steven helps her with ideas but they all seem a bit strange. Some of them involve flowers, taking her out somewhere nice or even just watching a movie together but Jasper isn't sure how that will help her crush Pearl and eliminate any feelings she may have. That's when Jasper learns what going on a date is and uses that as leverage to finally try and take down Pearl.

She asks the gem while she's folding laundry in the living room and she nearly knocks over the basket of clothes when Jasper asks her. "You doknow what a date is, right?"

"Yes."

"Did Amethyst tell you or did Steven tell you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Well, Amethyst likes to put people in awkward situations by telling people lies and Steven exaggerates things to the point of things he has seen on television."

"So, do you want to or not?"

"You've been following me everywhere, criticizing me, and nearly kicked me in the face during training. Now you're asking if I want to go on a date with you?"

"Is that weird?"

"Jasper, sit down." Pearl sets the newly folded shirt in her lap onto the table, watching as Jasper comes to sit down near her. "Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Uh…" She clears her throat, "you know for obvious reasons."

"Right. Look, I know that Homeworld is different than Earth and you're still adjusting. You're used to being under orders, not being able to have emotions, opinions, or be anything except loyal. I know that any new feelings are scary but you can't let that change who you are or how you act."

"You sure you're not just tired of me following you?"

"Don't deflect. This has nothing to do with me. I just want you to know that you can talk to us. Whether it me or Garnet; even Steven has been extremely helpful with getting you started here on Earth. Just know that you can trust us." She grabs another shirt from the basket and begins to fold it again, "so tell me about how you feel."

Jasper's eyes go wide and she shakes her head to focus, "weak. This isn't what we were created to feel."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I don't know. It feels like my mission should be to take you down to feel better about myself. To not let people know how I feel, or how I feel about you."

Pearl looks at her, "and how do you feel about me?"

"I-" She groans, "maybe it is him and all of those stupid movies he made me watch with the kissing and touching. Ha, who even does that, am I right?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Jasper grumbles but doesn't give Pearl an answer.

"You can say no. I won't be offended." She finishes folding the shirts, standing up and meeting Jasper's height while she was still sitting.

"I don't know how I would even…"

"Just, stay calm and relaxed."

Pearl looks at Jasper as she reaches out her hands, pressing them to either side of Jasper's face. Her fingers burying into her white mane as she leans in slowly, pressing her lips against Jasper's gently. Jasper isn't sure what to do in this moment. She doesn't understand the human concept of kissing or what she's supposed to do besides press her lips back against Pearl's. It feels nice, better than nice and then Pearl pulls away and Jasper frowns at that loss of feeling.

"Why do television shows make it seem more…Wild and passionate?" Jasper asks as she stands up, almost in a daze from the kiss.

"That involves a very long explanation about television production and fans who like their shows. If you are looking for something wild and passionate, as you've so kindly put it, give me a minute to put Steven's clothes away and I'll teach you." Pearl grabs the folded shirts and puts them into the basket before heading upstairs to put them away.

Jasper decides in that moment she really does like Pearl.


End file.
